The Attraction Saga
by Whaddiff
Summary: J/A What happens when Jo and Alex meet for a case? This is my first fanfic ever. FEEDBACK APPRECIATED.
1. Pleased To Meet You

**DISCLAIMER- Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to Dick Wolf.**

**Author's Note: One day I just thought what it would be like if Jo met Alex. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Review for more. I plan on writing more. You have to review first.**

_Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo- Alex- Jo_

_**Attraction**_

_**By: Whaddiff**_

Jo stomped up to Olivia's desk.

"First, you punch the guy in the stomach, and then you let him get away?" Jo cried angrily, "You might as well have given him permission to murder ANOTHER innocent child, you idiot!"

"I didn't LET him get away."

"Ouch." Elliot smirked.

Captain Cragen, hearing the argument, approached the quarreling women.

"Jo." He said cooly.

"What?"

"The D.A.'s office called. They want you to take the day off."

"A day away from these idiots?" Jo asked, eyes gleaming, "You're joking right?"

"A hundred percent truth."

Jo left to gather her things.

Watching her leave, Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, captain. You're a life saver."

"Thank the D.A."

"Wait, but if she's leaving, who's going to be the A.D.A?" Elliot asked nervously.

"I reserved the finest in New York." Captain said, no expression on his face, "Alexandra Cabot."

When Jo found out, she was mad. Crunching a paper in her fist, she hurled it at the wall. Apparently, she wasn't good enough. She never was.

She had gone online and reverse-looked-up this other A.D.A's number. Yeah, she was going to call her. Maybe yell a little.

She was dialing the number, when her phone vibrated madly.

_Text from Olivia:_

_Jo._

Jo snickered. She texted back.

_What?_

_I think you should meet Alex._

_Why In the world would I want to do that?_

_Just meet us at the park in Queens, tomorrow at 5. You'll see._

Jo slammed her fist on the table. What was that all about? She sat down on the couch and concentrated. Concentrated until she couldn't anymore.

THE NEXT DAY:

Alex was sitting on the park bench. Olivia was behind a tree.

Captain Cragen had set this whole thing up. Just to see.

A black truck screeched to a halt in front of the bench. Jo opened the door and stepped out.

She didn't expect what she saw. Blonde hair. Black glasses. A little suspicious, she walked up to the woman.

"Are you Alexandra Cabot?"

The woman looked up. "Yes, I suppose you are Jo Marlowe?"

Jo nodded, searching those icy blue eyes for anything fishy.

"Where are the Detectives?" Jo asked flatly, still studying Alex.

Some leaves rustled behind the big oak tree next to the bench.

"Who's there!" Jo called cautiously.

"It's probably just the wind," Alex responded quickly, hoping the former cop wouldn't go investigating.

Olivia held her breath, eyes wide. Inside, she was chuckling at Jo's reaction to seeing Alex for the first time. It was kinda like hers had been.

Jo's heart was racing. She wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders and walked over to the oak tree, feeling the other A.D.A.'s gaze burning into her back. She walked around the tree.

"You're right," Jo said, a little embarrassed, "Just wind."

Olivia had run. Run as fast as her legs would carry her. She had had only a slight moment to run when Jo was distracted. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Jo inspecting where she had just been. _So close._

"Well?" Jo said, "Where are they?"

Alex knew perfectly well that the A.D.A. was referring to the Detectives, but she played dumb. "Who?"

"Detective Stabler and Detective Benson." Jo said impatiently. She didn't really mind explaining, though.

"Uh, not here." Alex said, stalling.

"Then where?"

Alex pulled out her phone and called Olivia, watching Jo intently.

"Hi, Olivia. Yes, where_ are_ you?" Alex said sarcastically into the phone. There was a pause. "Yes. Okay. See you. Bye."

"They are on their way." Alex told Jo.

Jo thought. "So you're taking over the case?"

Alex nodded.

"Did the D.A.'s office tell you why I can't do it myself?" Jo said, blood pumping with jealousy. This "Alex" didn't even look professional. Well, she had those stunning glasses and that-

"No." Alex said, interrupting Jo's train of thoughts. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know!" Jo growled, "that's why I asked!'

A silver car pulled up to the bench. Elliot got out.

"Hi Alex. Jo."

Jo cursed in her head. He said _her _name first. Still angry, she managed to stifle a stern "Hello."

"Hey, Elliot." Alex smiled.

"I see you two have met." He said, almost choking on laughter. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bench, and Jo was next to a tree.

"Yes." Jo said harshly.

"So…what about the case?" Alex said, trying to spark conversation. She adjusted her glasses.

"You're average rape/ homicide." Elliot said.

"Not to mention we had the suspect. Some detectives are just too clumsy and let him get away."

Alex nodded. She turned to Jo.

"You still want to work on the case?" she asked.

"Are you suggesting we work together?" Jo said, almost puking. She was thrilled- and _very_ upset at the idea.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen."

**Review for the next chapter: The Worst That Could Happen.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Worst That Could Happen

**Disclaimer- See Chapter One.**

**Chapter Two- The Worst That Could Happen**

**By Whaddiff:**

"You're _supposed_ to_ tell me _when you get a _warrant _and send the _detectives off _on a _raid_," Alex yelled in Jo's face. "We're working together on this!"

Jo stood speechless. Alex was so _hot _when she was angry.

"Jo!" Alex said, raising her voice. "My god."

"Oh," Jo said, snapping back into reality, "Well you should have asked."

Alex rolled her eyes and stomped off. Jo watched her gorgeous blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked away.

"Uh oh," Munch said, "You've upset the Ice Princess. Better go apologize before she has a meltdown."

"I think she just _did_ have a meltdown," Jo said smugly.

"Why you lookin' so happy bout it, counselor?" Fin said, "You haven't seen her at full rage. You don't want to."

Jo's heart pounded. _Oh, but I do…_

**Alex's Office:**

Olivia opened the office door. Alex was sitting at her desk, furiously scribbling on a paper. She looked up as Olivia entered, eyes burning with fury.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened." Olivia said.

"No."

"Why?"

Alex ignored her.

"It was Jo, wasn't it?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I want her off the case."

"You're the one who let her on. Just give her another chance."

"Why do you care?"

"Please?"

"If you leave me alone, fine. One more chance. But if she blows it…"

"Oh, I know, Counselor, I know."

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT!**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: CHANCES **


End file.
